Finland
'Basics' Finland has three national network operators: *'Sonera' (by TeliaSonera, Tele Finland is a low cost sub-brand of TeliaSonera) *'Elisa' (Saunalahti is a consumer sub-brand of Elisa) *'DNA' (by DNA Oy) They are supplemented by the local operator Ålcom on the Åland Islands only. Ålcom works on the mainland also by roaming on the other national networks for no additional charge. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz, 4G/LTE on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. In the less populated northern and eastern part Sonera and DNA share one common network. Elisa has the best coverage and speed in 3G and 4G in the country. Sonera has prepaid on a good network, while DNA as 3rd operator has the most flexible pricing as its own brand and through its resellers and still good coverage in the populated areas. 4G/LTE is open to all prepaid tariffs without surcharge (except where stated). Finland still offers very cheap data and real unlimited rates similar to the Baltic states. 'Sonera' (by TeliaSonera) Sonera has the most customers in Finland and its coverage on 3G and 4G is pretty good, but not as good as Elisa's: Sonera coverage map. At the end of 2015, LTE reached 95% of population. 'Sonera Prepaid' Their new prepaid product for voice, text and data is called Sonera Prepaid ''and available at their stores (shop locator), online to be sent to a Finnish postal address or at R-Kiosks (locator). Top-ups are available for 10, 20, 30, 40 and 50 EUR. You will get a bonus of 5 EUR for the first 3 top-ups. The starter pack is sold for 5.90 EUR with 7 EUR credit (and sometimes some promotions like reduced starter price or bonuses). SIM is a multi-punch and fits normal, micro and nano. Default data rate is a low 0.01 EUR per MB with a daily cap of 0.99 EUR per calendar day (0-24h). Speed is up to 50 Mbps on 4G/LTE where available. Sonera may apply a daily FUP of 3 GB. To check balance text 'PREPAID SALDO' to 15400 (0.08 EUR per SMS). The SIM card is valid for 12 months from the first use or last top up. 'Sonera Prepaid Netti' Their prepaid data-only SIM for tablets, routers or modems is called ''Sonera Prepaid Netti. It should be available at the same stores (see above) as SIM-only for 24.90 EUR, sometimes reduced to 17.90 EUR. It includes "unlimited" high speed traffic in 3G and 4G up to 50 Mbps for 31 days. A FUP of 3 GB per day applies. Extension packages Both prepaid SIMs mentioned above can extended by these packages: *unlimited data packages per day (a FUP of 3 GB per day may be applied): ** 9.90 EUR: 7 days of unlimited data ** 19.90 EUR: 31 days of unlimited data * combo packages with domestic calls, domestic SMS and data for 31 days (not for Prepaid Netti): ** 9.90 EUR: 100 mins of voice, 100 SMS and 1 GB of data ** 19.90 EUR: 500 mins of voice, 500 SMS and 5 GB of data ** 29.90 EUR: 1200 mins of voice, 1000 SMS and 10 GB of data 'More Info' *Summary in English (partly outdated) *Website in Finnish and Swedish *APN: internet 'Elisa Saunalahti' Elisa Saunalahti is Elisa's consumer sub-brand, which has the best coverage and speed in Finland. Take care: For 3G it uses the 900 Mhz band mostly (in contrast to 2100 Mhz in the rest of Europe) and its extended 4G/LTE network is available for prepaid without surcharge: Elisa Coverage map 'Availability' Elisa Saunalahti Prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: Elisa Shops called Elisa Shopit (survey) kiosks like R-Kioski (use "HAE KIOSKI" Button for store locator), supermarkets like Prisma (locator), Alepa (locator) , Sale (locator), Valintatalo (locator) , S-Market (locator)and Siwa (locator) or petrol stations like Shell/St1 or ABC. The SIM card is sold for € 5.90, when ordered online to be sent to a Finnish postal address. Or normally sold for € 5.90 in the shops mentioned above. Both include € 6 of credit and no registration or ID are required. Take care: There are various Saunalahti SIM bundles sold at higher prices at local stores, e.g. SIM including 4G/3G hardware or SIM including data, calls and texts for one month. Extra credit can be purchased from the above mentioned retailers or online. The website accepts Visa and Mastercard and has special offers not available from retailers. The SIM is valid for 3 months and 12 months after the last recharge. The new SIM comes as a combined micro-, mini- and nano-SIM. Set prepaid subscription messages to English by sending SMS message ENGLISH to 18258 from your prepaid number. PIN code for Saunalahti Prepaid is 1234. Remember to store the SIM holder in a safe place as it contains both the PIN and PUK codes. 'Default data rate' Default rate is 0.066 € per MB with a daily maximum of 0.99 € for unlimited data (max. 100 MBit/s), when the SIM card has been purchased after June 1, 2015. For older SIM cards the daily maximum is 1.90 €. 'Data feature packs' Saunalahti's packages are really unlimited on 3G and 4G, they only differ in maximum data speed. They offer two packages with voice, texts and data: * Rajoitukseton 3G: unlimited domestic calls, 5000 domestic texts and unlimited data (max 21 MBit/s) in a month: 24.90 EUR, often discounted to 19.90 EUR. Activation: 3G to 15020. * Rajoitukseton 4G: unlimited domestic calls, 5000 domestic texts and unlimited data (max 50 MBit/s) in a month: 29.90 EUR, often discounted to 24.90 EUR. Activation: 4G to 15020. Furthermore, they offer these unlimited data packages differing in speed: For activation text code to 15020. You can book a new pack ahead of time. This will come in effect when the old pack is terminated. You can check status by texting STATUS to 15020. 50% discount offer available on lataa.saunalahti.fi if you are using sim card for the first time. An alternative to using your credit to pay your purchases is to go to lataa.saunalahti.fi/ and pay the plan of your choice with a payment card (Visa/Mastercard). 'Router offer' Elisa Saunalahti also offers a starter pack with a router for 39 EUR called Elisa Saunalahti Prepaid Perhenetti. It includes a month of prepaid internet service and an additional 6 EUR credit valid for voice, SMS and data, a router, cables and manual in English. The router is a Huawei E5520 up to 3G and 21 Mbit/s. Additional days after the first free month are 0.99 EUR/day. Alternatively, monthly data prepaid packages can be bought. 'More info ' *APN: internet (for prepaid only) *Tethering: allowed *Website in Finnish *Internet is really unlimited, but P2P networks like BitTorrent etc. are not allowed. *Elisa Customer Service with English option 01019 0240 (local/mobile fee applies). Open Mon-Fri 8 am - 7 pm, Sat 10 am - 4.30 pm, Sun closed. 'DNA' DNA is the 3rd operator in Finland, yet it gives a pretty wide coverage and high speed at good rates: coverage map. It's 4G/LTE is open for prepaid at no extra surcharge (but not on its MVNOs, see below). 'Availability' DNA prepaid SIM cards are widely available from several retailers: online to be sent to a Finnish address, at the kiosks of R-Kioski (locator), at the stores of Suomalainen Kirjakauppa (locator) or at post offices (Posti, Itella) (locator). No registration or ID required. You can buy top-up vouchers from R-Kioski and Posti (see above) with cash or card, online (payment only for holders of Finnish bank accounts) or from Otto branded ATMs (with at least Finnish bank cards). They have different prepaid products on offer: *''DNA Rajaton Prepaid'' is a SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data * DNA Super Prepaid is a SIM card with voice, SMS, MMS and data *''DNA Dataprepaid Tablet'' is a data-only SIM without text or voice DNA Finland also has a english website available with current available prepaid products with prices (they often change): https://www.dna.fi/en/dna-prepaid DNA Rajaton Prepaid DNA Rajaton (= unlimited) Prepaid was called Smart Prepaid before. Its starter packs cost 7.90 € (in promotions reduced to 4.90 €) including 7 € of credit. The current starter packages contain a SIM with mini & micro cutouts. Nano SIMs are also available. DNA Rajaton (unlimited) Prepaid charges by the day and the charge is deducted for each day, no matter if you are actually using it, until credit runs out. This is unlike Elisa, that only charges for the days the SIM is used. You can however halt the daily charging, but it costs 2.50 € to do so. * Unlimited domestic voice, text/sms & 4G data:' '''0.89 € per day (FUP: 5 GB per month) * 1 GB, 100 mins domestic voice, unlimited domestic text/sms:' 0.49 € per day * 3 GB, unlimited domestic voice and text/sms: 0.69 € per day All options include unlimited voice and sms, except the cheapest which restricts voice to 100 minutes per month. '''DNA Super Prepaid DNA Super Prepaid starter packs cost 7.90 € (often reduced to 4.90 €) including 7 € of credit. The current starter packages contain a SIM with mini & micro cutouts. Nano SIMs are also available. Default data rate is 1.525 EUR per MB with a maximum charge of 1.916 EUR per day. Following data packages can be added: You can book packages on their mobile website or online when you have enough credit loaded. 'DNA Dataprepaid' There are three kinds of Dataprepaid SIM cards available. One contains 30 days of unlimited data (sold for 24.90 EUR). The other two contain 10 GB or 1 GB of data valid for 6 months (sold for 24.90 EUR and 9.90 EUR respectively). Mini- or micro SIM are available. Nano SIMs are also available. 4G/LTE has been opened for this product line and download speed is up to 150 Mbps where 4G is available. They also sell WiFi and USB modems that come with their 10 GB SIM: * 4G WiFi modem for 59 EUR * 4G USB modem for 49.90 EUR * 3G WiFi modem for 49 EUR If you register your SIM card online, you receive another 9 GB of data free (with up to 30 days added validity; this may require a Finnish bank account). Extension packages include: *7 days of unlimited data: 7.90 EUR *30 days of unlimited data: 19.95 EUR *10 GB for 90 days: 19.90 EUR *30 GB for 90 days: 29.90 EUR The validity of the packages were changed from 180 to 90 days in November 2015. It should still be possible to get 180 days of validity using old scratch cards, if available. The topups can be purchased online with Finnish bank account or in a store (e.g. R-kioski) where you get a scratch-off card. The code on the scratch-off card is entered here. 'More info' *APN: prepaid.dna.fi (only for DNA Prepaid) *Tethering is allowed *Balance inquiry through customer service costs € 2.92! Use: m.prepaid.dna.fi (free) from your device *Website in Finnish *Website in English 'Tele Finland' (Helppo) Tele Finland discontinued the sale of their prepaid product perviously known as Helppo in October 2016. No new SIM cards are offered anymore. Old customers are grandfathered and can stay with their SIM as long as top-up vouchers can be found, but no new customers are allowed. The only offer on prepaid for the Sonera network is now their own-branded Sonera prepaid SIM.Category:Europe Category:Country